Chronophobia
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: -Kariya ¿estás bien?- su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos ardían y sentía un nudo en la garganta. -Estoy bien- las voces se amontonaron en su cabeza al responder (...) Odiaba el correr del tiempo, lo odiaba con todo su ser. (...) Odiaba la sensación de aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo.


**Notas del autor -** Privet! ¿recuerdan que dije que posiblemente iba a hacer una secuela de Child's play? bien pues este es un pequeño adelanto, no lo publique como prologo por el simple hecho de tener ya varios fics a medias. Estaba tranquilamente escuchando música cuando esto surgió -de la misma forma nació Child's play- pero bueno, nos los aburriré con mis cosas, y ya que no tengo algo mas que decir he aquí la historia.

 **Música del capitulo -** "Chronophobia" Kagamine Rin

 **Advertencia -** Escenas fuertes. Leve mención de violación.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _Odio._

El incesante tic-tac del reloj en la pared comenzaba a desesperarlo cada vez más, sus orbes color ámbar fijos en el objeto olvidando todo a su alrededor, su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular

-Kariya- la voz preocupada de Hikaru sonaba distante y casi inaudible –Kariya- su mirada llena de odio iba solamente dirigida a ese incesante sonido, llevo ambas manos a sus oídos cubriéndolos con desesperación

-¿Joven Kariya tiene algún problema?- le voz seria del profesor frente a él lo hizo levantar la mirada de forma leve

-N-ninguno profesor- su voz sonaba extrañamente grave, cosa que preocupo al chico de cabellos violáceos a su lado, las clases siguieron su curso con calma para el resto de los estudiantes, Masaki tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba con demasiada fuerza el bolígrafo en su mano, Hikaru lo observaba preocupado, el timbre anunciando el final de la hora fue como un detonante para el joven de cabellos verdosos, se levantó con furia dirigiéndose a paso rápido a algún lugar desconocido ignorando el insistente llamado de Kageyama.

Con prisa llego al baño y se encerró en un cubículo sentándose con sus piernas pegadas al cuerpo y ambas manos cubriendo sus oídos, sus ojos desorbitados se cerraban con fuerza intentando sacar el irritante sonido del reloj, su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza cuando recuerdos de una semana atrás llegaron a su mente.

 _Miedo._

 _-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques!-_

Sus suplicios fueron cruelmente ignorados

 _Dolor._

 _-Y-Ya basta… por favor-_

Su dolor no le importo en absoluto.

 _Odio._

 _-Mereces morir, desaparece-_

Actuó por impulso y no se arrepintió en absoluto.

Un grito desgarrador abandono sus labios, otra vez las voces, las imágenes, y ese desagradable sonido del tiempo al correr, lo podía oír, haciendo eco en su cabeza y llenándolo de temor, el timbre sonó nuevamente indicando esta vez el inicio de una nueva y eterna hora, el simple hecho de pensar en eso lo hizo estremecer, el suave golpeteo de la puerta lo obligo a levantar la mirada

-Kariya ¿estás bien?- su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos ardían y sentía un nudo en la garganta

-Estoy bien- las voces se amontonaron en su cabeza al responder –voy en un momento adelántate- Kageyama dudo un momento

-¿Seguro?- Masaki frunció el ceño

-¡Vete!- asustado el pequeño de cabello violeta salió esperando que su amigo se encontrara bien, su respiración se mantenía agitada y sus ojos fijos en la nada, sus manos, ambas habían caído a sus costados, levanto su rostro enfocando el techo, palideció rápidamente al ver en ese lugar el temido objeto del que escapo, un reloj de aspecto antiguo, el tic-tac resonando de forma desagradable en sus oídos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no estaba, decidido a que lo mejor era volver al salón o se volvería loco se levantó con dificultad, apoyo la frente en la puerta antes de abrir el pequeño cubículo, al hacerlo su reflejo lo recibió con una sonrisa siniestra y un par de ojos que no eran suyos, se dejó caer de rodillas y cubrió su rostro dejando las lágrimas deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas pálidas

 _Vamos a jugar._

Su voz, otra vez su voz hacía eco en su cabeza, otra vez sus ojos le miraban con esa mezcla de sentimientos, otra vez su sonrisa rompía sus ilusiones, se levantó una vez más evitando ver su reflejo, empujo con escasas fuerzas la puerta del baño y salió para enfrentarse al tiempo, con pasos torpes avanzo apoyándose de la pared, avanzo con lentitud hasta su salón y cuando se encontró frente a él sintió el miedo invadir su cuerpo una vez más, toco un par de veces esperando que quien fuera que estuviese a cargo lo ignorara, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la maestra de Historia con una suave sonrisa, sin preguntar lo dejo entrar, el tic-tac llego nuevamente a sus oídos, intento ignorarlo en vano.

 _¿No te gusta lo que hago?_

Odiaba el correr del tiempo, lo odiaba con todo su ser.

 _No te muevas tanto._

Odiaba la sensación de aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

 _Eres un buen chico._

El momento en el que el tiempo se había vuelto una eternidad y manchado su ser. Sin poder ya resistirlo se puso de pie mirando a todos con esa mirada llena de odio y desesperación, ignoro las miradas sobre él, las voces llamándolo, ignoro todo a su alrededor y dejo a su cuerpo hablar, cuando quiso darse cuenta sus manos se encontraban llenas de sangre al igual que su ropa, se había visto transportado al pasado, el cuerpo inerte de un chico de cabello oscuro estaba frente a él, su ropa mal puesta y sus muñecas estaban amoratadas, se encogió en un rincón del callejón cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, un incesante sonido lo atrapo, se acercó gateando y con la mirada desorbitada hasta dar con un reloj oculto entre las ropas del hombre, lo observo con curiosidad durante varios segundos, su cuerpo temblando le recordó lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos y azoto el objeto contra el frío asfalto, una y otra vez hasta que ese irritante sonido se detuvo, el tiempo, todo era su maldita culpa, el tiempo que lo había hecho cambiar, el tiempo que lo había hecho salir tarde, el tiempo era el culpable de todo lo que le había ocurrido, miro a un lado del cuerpo sin vida un cuchillo bañado en sangre y lo tomo, sus ojos miraban fascinados el objeto y fue cuando volvió a la realidad, sus brazos se encontraban sujetos por dos de sus compañeros de clase, sus manos hechas puños y un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por su mentón, todo se veía borroso

 _Eres un buen chico._

Su voz acompañada de su espeluznante sonrisa lo hizo retorcerse de rabia entre los brazos que lo sostenían, gruñía cosas incomprensibles, lanzaba constantes bufidos y maldiciones a alguien aparentemente invisible

-¡Déjame ir!- sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, un grito abandono su garganta de forma dolorosa mientras luchaba por huir, el sonido constante del reloj hacía una tortura aun mayor, lágrimas gruesas se deslizaban por su rostro, sus orbes viajaban de un lado a otro buscando un escape hasta que chocaron con los asustados de Kageyama, le dedico una mirada lastimera y dolorida rogándole que lo sacara de ese lugar, una sonrisa débil adorno sus labios –de Kageyama- dándole un poco de alivio.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo lo que veía era blanco, sus orbes de oro viajaron hasta dar con una puerta igualmente blanca donde un hombre vestido pulcramente lo observaba, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando el aliento tibio y húmedo de alguien choco contra su oído

-Tranquilo, no planeo hacerte daño- una sonrisa que fingía ser gentil adorno los labios del hombre frente a él.

 _Tranquilo, solo es un juego._

Sabía que ese hombre mentía, lo veía en sus ojos de carbón, en su expresión falsa y en cada uno de sus gestos

-Solo quiero ayudarte- retrocedió bruscamente cuando el hombre avanzo hacía él, choco con el respaldo de la incómoda cama y se encogió buscando desaparecer, sus pasos hacían eco en el solitario cuarto blanco, resonaban como el sonido del tiempo, pensó –No tengas miedo- su mano grande y cálida se acercó a su rostro a lo que reacciono mordiéndola, un gemido de dolor abandono lo labios del hombre, con el rostro enfurecido se cernió sobre el cuerpo débil de Kariya sosteniendo sus muñecas e incapacitando cualquier escape –Eres un buen chico-

 _Eres un buen chico._

Su mirada llena de miedo buscaba con que defenderse, sus manos inmovilizadas luchaban por soltarse, su cuerpo tembloroso se retorcía, se detuvo de golpe cuando una mano se metió bajo su ropa, retornando su mente a momentos pasados, su cuerpo se tensó y escucho el molesto tic-tac, sus ojos dieron con el objeto de su odio en la muñeca izquierda de su atacante, la que sostenía ambas muñecas, la que hacia el tiempo eterno y doloroso, observo dolorosamente como su ropa era sacada de su lugar, el sonido resonante y lejano del tiempo se coló en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo destrozándolo un poco más, su mirada opacada dio con un simple bolígrafo en la bata del hombre, una sonrisa siniestra se apodero de él en el mismo instante que el dolor físico se hacía con su cuerpo, con dificultad se soltó del agarre y tomando el bolígrafo su libertad se vio cerca, tan cerca como el rostro de ese hombre.

Sus manos pintadas de rojo temblaban mientras azotaba el reloj de muñeca contra una de las paredes, su mirada se elevó topándose con el cuerpo sin vida de quien dijo ayudarlo, ladeo el rostro de forma adorable –Eres un buen chico- sus ojos se entrecerraron encerrando un brillo siniestro, tomando la llave en sus manos abrió la puerta que aseguraba su libertad, encontrando una mirada tan desquiciada como la suya

-Vamos a jugar- ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, el juego estaba a punto de iniciar, _otra vez._

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? Me agrado bastante como quedo, ademas por si no lo notaron nuestro loco número cuatro -de Child´s play- hizo una breve aparición al final, spoiler detect, no tengo mucho mas que decir, salvo que espero pronto poder hacer la nueva historia que aun no tiene nombre.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
